


Lucky Charm

by SavannahWalker



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Love, Lucky Charm, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavannahWalker/pseuds/SavannahWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise have something special for Midorima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Bones/gifts).



> For my overexcited baby ♥

«Midorimacchi! Midorimacchi! Look at me!»  
A louder voice came from the stands behind him, he tried to not listen and focus on the upcoming match against Seirin.  
He knew Kise was looking him from above with that overexcited baby face.  
«Midorimacchi! Please!»  
Sometimes he wants to kill him so hard, but Kise is his boyfriend and he would definitely be the first suspect.  
«You can't kill me, Midorimacchi!»  
«What th... You can read my mind now?!»  
«Oh, come on! I have something for you!»  
He threw the ball in the middle of the court and motioned for him to come down in the locker room.  
Now, he's really nervous. That baka had nothing else to do? Stop the pre-match training for one of his usual nonsense-baka-things.  
«Midorimacchi, I'm he...»  
He didn't finish the sentence which he found himself with his back to the wall. Midorima's narrowed eyes fixed on his, one hand holding the neck of his shirt while the other was holding his shoulder pressed against the wall.  
«Are you crazy or something? How many times have I told you not to behave like that?»  
Kise was sad. It wasn't his intention to make him angry like this, but he really wanted to see him before the game.  
«No, no! The sad puppy look don't work now!» said roughly.  
Kise lowered his head and took a small box from his pocket.  
«I just want to give you this... Happy Birthday, Midorima.»  
Midorima stood motionless, staring for a few seconds to the small package in his hands. He was so blurred by the game that he had forgotten his birthday. Kise is worse than a child but he always remembers everything, even things that aren't important for him but for Midorima.  
Inside the box was a necklace with a small pendant in the shape of... A frog. A small green winked frog.  
«I'm sure it's your lucky charm for today, I read it in your email...»  
Midorima smiled and kissed Kise's forehead. He regretted to made him feel bad, most of the time he didn't deserve it.  
«Thank you.»  
«Don't you have anything else to say?» replied with a sly expression.  
«Nope.»  
«I'm not sure!»  
«Actually there's something...» he said as he left the locker room.  
«So?» replied Kise, running after him.  
«Go die.»  
He return on the court without saying anything else and the new necklace under his tank top.  
«I love you too, Midorimacchi.»


End file.
